


When the time comes (gift)

by Lauriene95



Category: Naruto
Genre: a little ooc, based on an au story written by a friend
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriene95/pseuds/Lauriene95
Summary: Krótki tekst w ramach prezentu~Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba to AlexPostacie, ich relacja i background oparte są na historii fanfiction pisanej przez Fadziulka.
Relationships: Kakuzu (Naruto)/Original Character(s)





	When the time comes (gift)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fadziulka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadziulka/gifts).



> Krótki tekst w ramach prezentu~  
> Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba to Alex  
> Postacie, ich relacja i background oparte są na historii fanfiction pisanej przez Fadziulka.

Pokój powoli tonął w ciemnościach, gdy burza za oknem coraz mocniej dawała o sobie znać. Deszcze uderzał w okna nierównym rytmem, rzucany falami przez potężny wiatr, pod którym uginały się drzewa. Całe pomieszczenie zajmowały w połowie rozpakowane kartony i nowe meble które czuć było nieprzyjemnym zapachem nowości.  
Senshi odgarnął z czoła mokrą grzywkę, fioletowe włosy kleiły się uparcie do skóry wywołując nieprzyjemne ciarki. Obejrzał się za siebie, na zagracony kolejnymi kartonami wąski przedpokój. Cieszył się, że udało im się wyładować z ciężarówki wszystkie rzeczy przed najgorszym deszczem, ale patrząc na wrzucone na szybko pudełka wiedział, że z uporządkowaniem i rozpakowaniem tego wszystkiego będzie kiepsko. Szczególnie, że część kartonów trochę nie umknęła wodzie.  
Drzwi do mieszkania otworzyły się gwałtownie i chociaż Senshi spodziewał się tego, to i tak podskoczył. Nigdy nie lubił kiedy jego przyjaciel w taki sposób wchodził do pomieszczenia. Wróć, już nie przyjaciel.  
– Mamy pod wierzchem jakąś szmatę? – zapytał Kakuzu, lustrując mokrą podłogę w przedpokoju. – Trzeba to posprzątać zanim któryś z nas się zabije.  
Mimo że Kakuzu mówił o nich obu, Senshi doskonale wiedział, że miał na myśli jego. Wszyscy wiedzieli jaką niezdarą był, a Kakuzu nie omieszkał tego w przeszłości podkreślać. No, teraz też, ale znacznie mniej złośliwie.  
– Nie jestem już pewien. W ciężarówce wszystko było w miarę sensownie poukładane, ale przez tą burzę musieliśmy to tak szybko poprzenosić, że nie wiem które pudła gdzie poszły. – Senshi próbował przypomnieć sobie czy jak „układali” te pudła w mieszkaniu, ale to było bez sensu. I nagle go oświeciło. – Ah! W którymś z tych pudeł co zdążyliśmy otworzyć były chyba ręczniki do łazienki!  
– Chcesz podłogę wycierać ręcznikiem, którym potem będziesz siebie wycierał? – Kakuzu popatrzył na niego spod byka, na co Senshi tylko wywrócił oczami.  
– Od czego jest pralka? Poza tym – mówił dalej Senshi, sprawdzając dokładniej gdzie były te łazienkowe rzeczy – jeden ręcznik mniej do mycia nas nie zbawi.  
Kakuzu nic nie odpowiedział, ale Senshi niemal słyszał jak wywraca oczami. Poza tym to był Kakuzu – znali się od dziecka. Nie żeby to im jakoś pomogło wcześniej się ogarnąć…  
– Weź idź zrób sobie ciepły prysznic czy coś, zanim się rozchorujesz – mruknął w końcu Kakuzu, do grzebiącego po pudłach chłopaka. – Ja poszukam tego ręcznika – dodał, kiedy fioletowowłosy chciał coś powiedzieć.  
Senshi uśmiechnął się w jego stronę i ścigając podkoszulek jeszcze w drodze do łazienki rzucił z przez ramię:  
– Jak będziesz do mnie dołączał to nie zapomnij wziąć czystych ręczników! – Nie patrząc na reakcję Kakuzu zniknął za białymi drzwiami, ale doskonale usłyszał jak starszy Ookami się zakrztusił i jednocześnie potknął o kartonowe pudełko. Chwilę później z pokoju poleciała cicha wiązanka przekleństw. Senshi zaśmiał się pod nosem i odkręcił ciepłą wodę w kabinie prysznicowej. Pozbył się reszty mokrych ubrań, które rzucił w kąt łazienki i wskoczył pod ciepły strumień. Nie musiał długo czekać aż drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się ponownie. Chwilę później przeszły go ciarki kiedy poczuł na swojej skórze chłodne powietrze gdy drzwiczki do kabiny zostały otwarte, a potem były już tylko ciepłe, szorstkie dłonie jego chłopaka. Tak, chłopaka. W końcu. W końcu się ogarnęli.


End file.
